


Risk Assessment

by spellitwithyourpeas



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, sort of and yay Max!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellitwithyourpeas/pseuds/spellitwithyourpeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt "Just for now"</p>
<p>She wanted to be smart. At least try and reduce the number of risks in her life and letting Frank Castle crash in her apartment seemed like a pretty sizable risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk Assessment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list from http://fangirlinside.tumblr.com/post/138988449486/prompt-list

Her fingers glided over her keyboard, racing to put her thought into words. Eyes flitting up to the top of the screen, scanning over what she’d written. Give her corrupt government officials, crime lords, and gang rivals. Karen could handle that. But serial killers? Fuck, she hated it. Especially because the story was ongoing.

The sound of her phone ringing broke her concentration. Still staring at her computer screen she answered, voice hoarse, “Karen Page.”

There was a pause.

“It’s me.”

She exhaled slowly, eyes darting to the closed door of her office. “Frank.”

“Look, I need a place to crash. Lay low till I get -,” he broke off, “shit, till I figure something out.” Karen could picture him. Probably leaning against an alley wall, eyes searching-aware of every detail.

“For how long Frank?” She was terse-guarded-but with good reason. Her life had been settling down since she’d left him in the woods. Aside from the occasional run in and the exchange of information Karen had done as he’d asked and stayed away from him. For him to be asking her this meant he was in deep.

She wanted to be smart. At least try and reduce the number of risks in her life and letting Frank Castle crash in her apartment seemed like a pretty sizable risk.

“Not long. Till the end of the night maybe.” He cleared his throat. Karen imagined his head would be down, boots shuffling the ground beneath them.

Frank had already said the words, her silence was unsettling, but he sure as hell wouldn’t take them back now.

When she did answer her tone was short, “Fine. I’ll see you later.”, She hung up, collecting herself before returning to the story. Karen didn’t rush home. Almost expected him to be gone when she stepped into her apartment.

She certainly didn’t expect to find him on his back under her sink, wrench in hand. Or a pitt to be splayed out on the kitchen floor, tongue out. Karen stepped out of her heels walking slowly into her kitchen glancing wearily at the dog.

“You got a leak.” The low baritone never failed to make the hair on her arms stand. The sight of him made her want to laugh. Like some wacked up episode of Home Improvement.

“You didn’t mention anything about a dog,” she replied, crouching low letting said dog sniff her hand before rubbing him behind his ears. Frank glanced up, “Yeah, I should have asked…shouldn’t have asked in the first place.”

Karen sighed, “Well, then my sink wouldn’t have gotten fixed so, let’s call it even.” Frank chuckled sitting up, wiping his hands on his jeans and tossing the wrench back in the box he’d found. “Least I could do. You got a good set of tools.”

She laughed. “You really know how to compliment a girl.” Karen quickly cleared her throat, “so the dog?” desperately trying to edge away from the comment that was pretty damn close to flirtation.

“Yeah, that’s Max.” Frank leaned against the counter, scratching the dog’s back.

“Seems well behaved enough. You eat yet?” She stood up, looking in her fridge. Pathetically empty, but enough to make what she’d been craving.

Frank protested, “No, ma’am that’s not necessary, you already let me crash here-” She stopped him with a stare and he gave a bemused smile.

“So who’s after you tonight?” her tone was light but there was a hard edge.

He watched her gathering the bread and cheese. Standing comfortably at the stove flipping the burner on.  “Dogs of Hell.”

“You didn’t seem too concerned about the last time you ran into them.”

“Yeah, well, apparently they’re still pissed. They tracked down a few of my weapons caches-getting too close.”

“Hmm, either they got smarter or you got lazy.”

He rolled his eyes. “Maybe a little bit of both.”

Their banter brought back memories of the diner. The good and the bad mixed, blurring together. It was sobering. And her hands shook slightly at the memory as she slid the sandwiches on a plate-walking over to the table. Frank pulled himself up and Max followed him to the table, sitting at his feet.

Karen started to eat, flipping through this week’s Bulletin that was on the table. It was a purposeful move. Frank was unsettled-fixing up a leak, watching her make dinner, sitting at a table with company for the first time since his family died. So domestic and completely contrary to his world now. The playfulness in his tone had been true, but it couldn’t mask the sadness. So she distracted herself, stealing her gaze away from him until he was at ease.

“Grilled cheese?”

Karen flashed a smile, gaze still focused on the article. “I’m a woman of simple tastes, besides-it’s always been a favorite.”

She heard the crunch and a mumbled, “Mine too.”

They ate quietly. Frank slipped Max a few bits of bread and Karen pretended not to notice.

“Thank you for dinner ma’am. You didn’t have to do this. I uh, I think I’ll head back out, see where I’m at.” Gruff and low. As always.

“Sure, sure.” Karen walked him to the door. “You know, um, you can leave Max here. Pick him up after you make sure the coast is clear. Just for now, at least.” The smile he gave matched the humor in his eyes.

“I’ll be back to pick him up later.”

Karen watched him walk out in the hallway, closing the door after seeing him disappear around the corner. She looked at the content dog at her side, mumbling “What a night Max, what a night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me at [tumblr](http://lightofpage.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
